The Necklace
by doodlebabe93
Summary: The Necklace-A Semma /REVISED please read!\ She had had the necklace for as long as she could remember. She often had flashbacks of times before the accident but she could never really piece it all together. Today is the day. The worst day of your life.
1. The Accident:Today is the day

_Today is the day... _

_The worst day of your life..._

Picture it: as if it's black & white & in slow-motion:

You look through the door of your parents' house and into their modern-day kitchen where there floor looks like it blew up. It's bloody and you are so, so confused. Then you see why. You see him standing over her. Your REAL father. Your mother. And it's all so confusing, yet you KNOW something's wrong, so you run.

You run because you have to. You run even though you believe this is the last time you will see her.

You run because you know that any second he could look up and see you...

running out the door...

And you don't look back. You can't! It might slow you down! And what if he catches you? What then?

Then that would be it: bang! and you're done. You always knew he was a violent man…

So, you keep running.

Running for life.

Running for freedom.

Running for LOVE! It is at that moment you remember you have others to think of as well. A husband and child. The three of you live at an apartment across town. It somewhat helps you to feel less guilty about leaving your mom with a psycho. You had to. Right?

So the running continues as you can't help but look over your shoulder to make sure he's not there.

And he's not.

Running running running…

That is, of course, until...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

You wake up in a hospital room. And everything is in color once again. A boy is there but you don't know him. Do you? He seems to know you. You can see he has been crying but sucking up his tears now that you see him.

"Emma? Oh my God! She's waking up!"

All eyes on you now kid. Can you handle it? Show 'em what you're made of! Show 'em who you are! But- who are you? Wait, Emma? Who is Emma? Is that you? You really have no idea what the boy, the abnormally gorgeous boy, is talking about. Another man comes in the room. You don't recognize him either but he seems awfully scary.

You suddenly zone out, seeing grey spots, and you hear screaming and you see his face. But it isn't here it's… somewhere else. Who is he?

"Leave Alec! NOW!" The first boy says.

He starts to walk out but he turns to you while the first boy is not looking and mouths 'I know what you saw.'

'What? What did I see?' You think to yourself.

"Emma I was so worried about you, and Manny too she's out side with Damien & Tobey & Liberty, everyone is here actually, even Paige! And Jay!"

"Who is Emma? Who are you? Who am I? WHERE am I? Who are ALL of those people?" you ask him so many questions frantically.

He looks at you very confused & hurt. You can see tears form in his eyes once again. "They said this might happen... I just didn't want to believe it. Don't worry. I'm gonna help you through this..."

"But-" you try to speak again but he cuts you off.

"You are Emma," he begins slowly, "Emma Christine Cameron. I am Sean Hope Cameron. You are at Toronto General, and all of those people are your closest friends. Do you understand?" he says to you slowly, softly, and sweetly.

"Okay so are you… my brother?"

And you're thinking _Please say no! PLEASE SAY NO!_

"No,"_YES!!! _"I'm your husband." He smiled softly.

"Wait- WHO are you?" You practically yell at him & you can see him cringe when you ask.

"My name is Sean Cameron & I love you very, very much. If I'm not mistaken, you, Emma Christine Cameron, love me very, very much too." he replied softly.

"Oh." you whisper.

"You sound disappointed." he sighs solemnly.

"No! I mean, you come in here all worried about me and stay when I tell you I have no idea who you are. You even made that really creepy guy leave. From what I can tell you must really love me. I'm just so amazed. I had no idea…" You reply.

And so it begins….


	2. Memory Room: Fill This Room With My Love

Special AN: any chapters that describe the setting and a few other things will likely be in 3rd person AKA no ones POV. Dialogue and thought chapters will mostly be Emma's POV and it will be Sean's POV whenever Emma zones out.

The Necklace-Chapter TWO [no one's POV

2 MONTHS LATER

Emma woke up for another morning in a room she had little memory of, though she was told it was her own. Before she had lived with Sean that is. Her skin was like the new shell of a hermit crab or a snail. She felt awkward in it, like you must imagine you would if you had no recollection of growing into your own skin for the past 17 years.

Every morning, she sat up in this bed, looking around her basement bedroom. She tried so hard to remember by looking at the old photos and posters, books and clothes, and everything else that cluttered this rundown room. She had memories of the room for only the past month. The month before this she had spent her days in a chilly green hospital room. She had few memories of anything really.

And then there was Sean. He was wonderful, he really was. He had been there with her everyday since they accident. He didn't even mind that her mom thought Emma should not live with him again until they agreed she was ready.

Emma felt like she had only known Sean a short time but she already knew they loved each other. He had come through her window every night at midnight since the day she was brought home. He did that just so he could lay there with her and know that she was safe. He left every morning at 5 so that no one would know he had been there, but she knew. She knew because one time she woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and she found herself nestled into his chest. She never told him she knew because it was just so cute. It was one of his many amazing, perfect boyfriend qualities.

Even now, as she thought about him, he seemed to fill this room with love. Emma wished she knew more about him. He always told her he loved her and she had numerous things that she was told came from him: pictures of the 2 of them, notes, jewelry, and even a cute little teddy bear, among other things. She picked up the teddy bear and fiddled with it in her fingers. She set it back down on her bed as she picked up her favorite picture which was encased in a glossy black picture frame. In the picture, she was doubled over laughing as he was standing behind her making a googley-eyed, stick-out-your-tongue sort of face holding her in his arms. It was like a still frame, perfectly symbolizing the love between them.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought to herself as he crawled in through her window.


	3. Window To My Past: A Shining Light

Chapter 3: Window to my past (Emma's POV)

"Hey baby!" Sean said as he crawled through the window, getting his foot caught in doing so. I came over to help him get unstuck.

"Hey" I muffled in a fit of giggles.

"Did you sleep well?" _As if he doesn't know… _

"Oh yeah, I had this great dream actually."

"Oh really? Anything about me?" he smirked.

"Mmhm, it wasn't very exciting though, just sweet. I dreamt that I had set the alarm for 4:30 by accident and when I woke up that early I found myself in your arms and you kissed me and told me to go back to sleep. Totally sweet right?" But it was no dream and we both know that, however, his attempt to hide that fact was almost laughable.

"Very," he scratched the back of his neck, "I'm glad you dreamt of me." He winked and tried to cover up any notion of nervousness.

"So how is your memory serving you this morning?" He asked, biting his lip in anticipation with hope for a better response than usual. He did this every morning.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could remember it all, especially you." I answered with the same regretful tone as always.

"I wish you could too." he sadly sighed.

He must have seen my face fall when he said that because he quickly added, "But it doesn't mean I don't love you. I always will."

He came up and kissed me as passionately as he could, another every day ritual. It was strange, he did it as though he thought it would make me remember_. _

_Oh how I wish it would. _

We broke away and smiled at each other blissfully for what seemed like an incredible eternity.

_I love the dimples in his amazing, I-know-something-you-don't smile._

"Okay well, you ready for another boring day in the high school of doom?" he said sarcastically.

"You really shouldn't say that you know!"

"Oh and why shouldn't I?" He smirked.

"I may not remember but I've been told it's where we met." I smiled.

"Only a technicality, Craig would have introduced us, I know it." he answered, assuredly.

"Um, isn't that where you two met also?" I retorted.

"That's true but…Garrrh I hate it when you're right!" he laughed.

"Now you'll have to remind me," I smirked at him, "Am I right a lot?"

"No! Absolutely never!" he lied.

"Oh really? Because I seem to have been right a lot in the past month." I giggled, knowingly.

"Oh no no no, see, I LET you win." Sean smirked in that adorable way that makes me gush.

"Is that right? Well, I appreciate it," I replied sarcastically before kissing him, "Okay, okay, enough with the banter. We gotta get to school!" I reminded him.

"Must we?" he groaned as I pulled him up the stairs and out to his car, backpack in hand.

As we drove, the banter continued until we finally reached the school. Sean stepped out of the car and quickly ran around to help me out.

"Okay so after school, I want you to meet the next person, okay?"

"Alright." I said. "At the Dot again?"

He nodded and we walked, hand-in-hand, to school.


End file.
